Robot Animator
Voice cast Main cast Main and major recurring actors/writers are: * Jordan Allen-Dutton * Candace Bailey * Abraham Benrubi * Rachel Bloom * Alex Borstein * Leah Cevoli * Rachael Leigh Cook * Hugh Davidson * Mikey Day * Eden Espinosa * Donald Faison * Shelby Fero * Tamara Garfield * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Doug Goldstein * Ginnifer Goodwin * Clare Grant * Seth Green * Jamie Kaler * Mila Kunis * Jordan Ladd * Jamie Loftus * Seth MacFarlane * Breckin Meyer * Dan Milano * Chad Morgan * Tom Root * Katee Sackhoff * Matthew Senreich * Tom Sheppard * Kevin Shinick * Amy Smart * Adam Talbott * Erik Weiner * Zeb Wells * Victor Yerrid Celebrity guest stars Among those celebrities who have contributed to this show are: * 50 Cent * Scott Adsit * Malin Åkerman * Jason Alexander * Lauren Ambrose * Gillian Anderson * Eric Andre * Steve Aoki * Magda Apanowicz * Fred Armisen * Sean Astin * Sebastian Bach * Kevin Bacon * Robin Bain * Diora Baird * Johnny Bananas * Elizabeth Banks * Jonathan Banks * Samantha Barks * Sasha Barrese * Lance Bass * Sean Bean * Kristen Bell * Lake Bell * Jon Bernthal * Ahmed Best * Michael Ian Black * Megan Boone * John Bradley * Wayne Brady * Amy Brenneman * Jordana Brewster * Alison Brie * Christie Brinkley * Clancy Brown * Sterling K. Brown * Eugene Byrd * Dean Cain * Sarah Wayne Callies * Anna Camp * Bruce Campbell * Tisha Campbell-Martin * Bobby Cannavale * Linda Cardellini * Jennifer Carpenter * Robert Carradine * Emma Caulfield * Tom Cavanagh * Lacey Chabert * Sarah Chalke * Kyle Chandler * Max Charles * Kristin Chenoweth * Michael Chiklis * Anna Chlumsky * Emmanuelle Chriqui * Erika Christensen * Emilia Clarke * Jemaine Clement * Diablo Cody * Lauren Cohan * Gary Coleman * Kevin Connolly * Dane Cook * Josh Cooke * Rob Corddry * Abbie Cornish * Erin Cottrell * Dave Coulier * Bryan Cranston * Chace Crawford * Affion Crockett * Macaulay Culkin * Robert Culp * Alan Cumming * Alexandra Daddario * Brett Dalton * Hugh Dancy * Anthony Daniels * Keith David * Vicki Davis * Rosario Dawson * Dom DeLuise * Alexis Denisof * Kat Dennings * Chris Diamantopoulos * Dustin Diamond * Phyllis Diller * Nina Dobrev * Snoop Dogg * Clark Duke * Ashley Eckstein * Zac Efron * Sam Elliott * Chris Evans * Luke Evans * Joey Fatone * David Faustino * Jon Favreau * Nat Faxon * Corey Feldman * Miguel Ferrer * Nathan Fillion * Reggie Fils-Aimé * Carrie Fisher * Calista Flockhart * Dan Fogler * Dave Foley * Ben Foster * Jermaine Fowler * Megan Fox * Alfonso Freeman * Martin Freeman * Soleil Moon Frye * Brittany Furlan * Peter Gallagher * Ralph Garman * Jennie Garth * Karen Gillan * Scott M. Gimple * Donald Glover * Whoopi Goldberg * Zachary Gordon * Mark-Paul Gosselaar * Lucas Grabeel * Topher Grace * Kat Graham * Spencer Grammer * Brian Austin Green * CeeLo Green * Max Greenfield * Judy Greer * Melanie Griffith * Josh Groban * Greg Grunberg * Carla Gugino * Anna Gunn * Danai Gurira * Kathryn Hahn * Corey Haim * Alison Haislip * Larry Hama * Mark Hamill * Jon Hamm * Colin Hanks * Jim Hanks * Alyson Hannigan * Chris Hardwick * Danielle Harris * Jared Harris * Neil Patrick Harris * Melissa Joan Hart * Dennis Haskins * David Hasselhoff * Ethan Hawke * Erinn Hayes * Emily Head * Jon Heder * Hugh Hefner * Tricia Helfer * Christina Hendricks * Tom Hiddleston * Megan Hilty * Hulk Hogan * Michael Hogan * Ashley Holliday * Nicholas Hoult * Kelly Hu * Vanessa Hudgens * Ernie Hudson * Sarah Hyland * The Iron Sheik * Gregory Itzin * Gillian Jacobs * Lennie James * Allison Janney * Famke Janssen * Sarah Jeffery * Shooter Jennings * Scarlett Johansson * Rashida Jones * Sung Kang * Robert Kazinsky * Arielle Kebbel * Monica Keena * Ellie Kemper * Page Kennedy * Ke$ha * Keegan-Michael Key * Val Kilmer * Jimmy Kimmel * Jaime King * Joey King * Dr. Will Kirby * Robert Kirkman * Don Knotts * Jane Krakowski * John Krasinski * Kristin Kreuk * Ashton Kutcher * T. J. Lavin * Mike Lazzo * Stan Lee * Thomas Lennon * Adrian Lester * Zachary Levi * Matthew Lillard * Andrew Lincoln * Delroy Lindo * Christopher Lloyd * Joe Lo Truglio * Mario Lopez * Caity Lotz * George Lucas * Ludacris * Ralph Macchio * Holly Madison * Lee Majors * Jena Malone * Howie Mandel * William Mapother * Kate Mara * Ross Marquand * Bridget Marquardt * James Marsden * George R. R. Martin * Tatiana Maslany * Master P * Danny Masterson * Melissa McBride * Eric McCormack * Jennette McCurdy * Josh McDermitt * Malcolm McDowell * John C. McGinley * Joel McHale * Julian McMahon * Rove McManus * Shane McRae * Stephen Merchant * Kel Mitchell * RJ Mitte * Katy Mixon * Alfred Molina * Maribeth Monroe * Phil Moore * Ronald D. Moore * Toby Leonard Moore * Jeffrey Dean Morgan * Pat Morita * David Morse * John Moschitta, Jr. * Olivia Munn * Conan O'Brien * Pat O'Brien * Chris O'Donnell * Raymond Ochoa * Sandra Oh * Masi Oka * Britne Oldford * Larisa Oleynik * John Oliver * Eric Christian Olsen * Timothy Omundson * Patton Oswalt * David Oyelowo * Lee Pace * Adrianne Palicki * Hayden Panettiere * Jessica Paré * Randall Park * Chris Parnell * Shawn Patterson * Aaron Paul * Jordan Peele * Simon Pegg * Tahmoh Penikett * Rhea Perlman * Ron Perlman * Katelin Peterson * Ryan Phillippe * Chris Pine * Dr. Drew Pinsky * Roddy Piper * Scott Porter * Freddie Prinze, Jr. * Danny Pudi * Lucy Punch * Zachary Quinto * Daniel Radcliffe * Efren Ramirez * Sarah Ramos * Marion Ramsey * Norman Reedus * Jeremy Renner * Paul Reubens * Burt Reynolds * Alfonso Ribeiro * Giovanni Ribisi * Sarah Rice * Andy Richter * Ashley Rickards * Chandler Riggs * Jason Ritter * Krysten Ritter * AnnaSophia Robb * Michael Rooker * Saoirse Ronan * Tim Roth * Paul Rudd * Debra Jo Rupp * Amy Ryan * Jeri Ryan * RZA * Bob Saget * Meredith Salenger * Susan Sarandon * Will Sasso * Fred Savage * Paul Scheer * Liev Schreiber * Ricky Schroder * Nev Schulman * Ben Schwartz * Adam Scott * Ryan Seacrest * David Shaughnessy * Alia Shawkat * Dax Shepard * Tiffany Shepis * Eden Sher * Dave Sheridan * Sarah Silverman * Gene Simmons * J. K. Simmons * Nick Simmons * Sir Mix-a-Lot * Christian Slater * Jean Smart * Robert Smigel * Kurtwood Smith * J. B. Smoove * Brenda Song * Hal Sparks * Brent Spiner * Martin Starr * Mary Steenburgen * Mindy Sterling * Jon Stewart * Patrick Stewart * Emma Stone * Patrick Stump * Jason Sudeikis * Marc Summers * George Takei * Bex Taylor-Klaus * Tila Tequila * Charlize Theron * Josh Robert Thompson * Lea Thompson * Courtney Thorne-Smith * Billy Bob Thornton * Ashley Tisdale * Carrot Top * Stuart Townsend * T-Pain * Michelle Trachtenberg * Triple H * Stanley Tucci * Alan Tudyk * Robin Tunney * Skeet Ulrich * Wilmer Valderrama * Jean-Claude Van Damme * James Van Der Beek * Carice van Houten * Milana Vayntrub * Milo Ventimiglia * Lark Voorhies * Dreama Walker * Patrick Warburton * Burt Ward * Michaela Watkins * Ming-Na Wen * Pete Wentz * Adam West * Wil Wheaton * Joss Whedon * Mae Whitman * Olivia Wilde * Kendra Wilkinson * Billy Dee Williams * Harland Williams * Maisie Williams * Rumer Willis * Scott Wilson * Henry Winkler * Michael Winslow * Alex Winter * Ariel Winter * James Wolk * Elijah Wood * Evan Rachel Wood * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Steven Yeun * William Zabka * Billy Zane * Tay Zonday Other voice actors Besides the celebrities above, many famous voice actors work on this series including: * Dee Bradley Baker * Michael Benyaer * Bob Bergen * Julianne Buescher * Jodi Carlisle * Greg Cipes * Keith Crofford * Jim Cummings * Grey DeLisle * John DiMaggio * Benjamin Diskin * Jeannie Elias * Bill Farmer * Mike Fasolo * Keith Ferguson * Quinton Flynn * Danny Goldman * Mike Henry * Roger L. Jackson * Tom Kane * Neil Kaplan * David Kaye * Tom Kenny * Maurice LaMarche * Phil LaMarr * George Lowe * Rachael MacFarlane * Drew Massey * Christopher McCulloch * Jim Meskimen * Minae Noji * Rob Paulsen * Patrick Pinney * Bill Ratner * Adam Reed * Justin Roiland * Susan Silo * Danny Smith * Dana Snyder * Stephen Stanton * Tara Strong * Cree Summer * Catherine Taber * Jill Talley * Fred Tatasciore * Frank Welker * Billy West * Matthew Wood Category:Television series Category:Cartoons animated with Adobe After Effects Category:Cartoons animated with Toon Boom Category:Motion capture in television Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages